Chuck Versus The Little Girl
by Michael66
Summary: This is my first piece of fiction.      Apart from some things I wrote in school.  But, we won't speak of those.
1. Sinnerman

Before we get to the story, a little explanation.

My wife and I were taking our first road trip without our kids, and as I drove, the story wrote itself. Many of the normal things that C&S did, our family did as we cruised Route 66 back 11 years ago.

This story was written to be a fourth season episode, somewhere after "Chuck Versus the Coup d'Etat" which I had not seen when I started. Of course, some elements showed up in "Chuck Versus the Couch Lock". Rather than re-write the whole thing, I thought it might be interesting to hear how people think it was handled.

The opening chapter, Sinnerman, is based on the song "Sinnerman" done by Nina Simone. I had not heard it for a few years and as I listened, it wrote the opening to this story.

By the way, this episode started as a production script, then as spec script and then modified yet again for here. I just didn't have the heart to rip the production elements from the Sinnerman. We tried to tie the action to the song.

This is the first piece of fiction I have ever written. Any feedback would be appreciated. Help me out, leave something in the **reviews**. Love it or hate it. And maybe why? Please. Thanks!

**EXT: UNKNOWN LOCATION - NIGHT.**

Close up on Casey, illuminated only by light on phone.

CASEY: We need an extract immediately! A half click North of my position! Out!

PULL BACK.

Music overdub; Nina Simone – "Sinnerman" 'Oh Sinnerman, where are you gonna run to?'

Man running down the street. Just enough light to make out that it is Casey.

Music overdub; "Sinnerman" 'The rock cried out, I can't hide you.'

Hostile Men chasing Casey, firing weapons, close but ineffectual.

Casey turns and returns fire with a machine gun. Three fall. Casey turns and continues running.

PULL FURTHER BACK

Hostiles in foreground in pursuit of Casey in the distance. Moroccan style houses frame shot.

INT: UNKNOWN LOCATION – WELL LIT

Sarah and Chuck, running around corner, both with side arms. No Tranq gun for Chuck.

Close Up on Chuck and Sarah shows they are disheveled, sweating and showing minor facial scratches.

Music overdub; "Sinnerman" 'I run to the sea, it was bleedin'.'

Close up on Chuck and Sarah. They are leaning on each other, eye to eye, and against the wall. Breathing hard. Together.

SARAH: Do you have the chip?

CHUCK: Yeah.

Taps flak jacket pocket between two flashbangs.

CHUCK: Do I look as bad as you?

Chuck gently strokes the scratches on Sarah's face.

SARAH: (sarcastically) That's a great thing to say to your girlfriend!

She points to his arm. Blood is staining his shirt.

SARAH: Are you hit?

CHUCK: No, it just nicked me.

Sarah checks her gun clip.

SARAH: I'm out. You?

CHUCK: And you said I carry too much.

Chuck slaps a full clip into Sarah's hand.

From off-camera, loud yelling and running footsteps are heard in the distance.

CHUCK: Who are those guys?

SARAH: (smiling) Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid?

CHUCK: Very good! Let's just hope its Casey and not the Federales waiting for us outside.

Pause.

CHUCK: Kid?

SARAH: Yeah?

CHUCK: I love you.

SARAH: I love you too, Butch.

Sarah kisses a scratch on Chuck's face and pulls him away from the wall towards the other end of the hall.

PAN BACK. Down the hall. Several guards are in pursuit.

Chuck reaches the double doors at the end of the hall, with Sarah close behind. Chuck pulls door open and Sarah rushes by.

EXT: NIGHT

Sarah emerges onto balcony. She hops over the wall.

Angle from street as Sarah lands on an awning and rolls to the ground in a crouch.

Music overdub; "Sinnerman" 'I run to the sea, it was boilin'.'

Close up on Sarah as a guard immediately sets upon her. She loses her gun and they fight close quarters.

PAN UP TO BALCONY

Chuck is about to follow Sarah when the guards inside begin firing at him. He has to move to other side of the balcony, unable to jump.

INT: SAME HALL - continuous

Guards rapidly approaching, continuously firing. Most shots hit wall by Chuck's head.

EXT: ON THE BALCONY - continuous

Chuck crouches, holding gun pointing upwards. He takes a quick peek. He pulls back. Readies himself, lowers gun and faces back inwards.

INT: THE HALLWAY - continuous

He fires seven well-placed shots at the walls hurting no one. Debris showers over guards forcing them to drop to the floor. He tosses in a flashbang.

EXT: ON THE BALCONY - continuous

Chuck sees a wire running diagonally from above him to the ground. He tests it, removes his belt, wraps it around the wire, steps up onto the top of the balcony wall and slides to the ground. [ NO FLASH ]

A very loud explosion can be heard from the hallway above.

EXT: ON THE GROUND

Chuck grabs a pole holding up the awning.

The guard, back to Chuck, lands a solid blow to Sarah's face, sending her to the ground.

OFF CAMERA, Chuck yells "Sarah!"

Music overdub; "Sinnerman" 'I cried'

The guard turns towards Chuck…

Music overdub; "Sinnerman" 'POWER!'

…and is rewarded with a blow to the head with the pole.

TIGHTER SHOT on Chuck as he bends down over Sarah and turns her over. There is blood all over her face. She is unconscious, but alive. He struggles to pick her up as Casey arrives from behind.

CLOSE UP on Casey

CASEY: I've called in for an extraction. They should be waiting for us around the corner.

Casey hands his machine gun to Chuck and picks up Sarah. He begins to run to the street corner with Chuck covering the rear.

PAN BACK to show Casey's followers have caught up. They fire at our heroes. Chuck turns enough to return fire and continues running. He sees Casey has been hit, stumbling, dropping Sarah. Chuck hands the gun to Casey and picks up Sarah. Chuck continues to the extraction point, leaving Casey. Casey is moving, slowly, limping, firing.

Site of waiting chopper. Hearing the gunfire, the extract team is on the ground heading towards Chuck. He urges them around the corner.

CHUCK: (yelling) Casey is down.

Pause.

CHUCK: Around the corner. No man left behind and all that.

Chuck hands Sarah off to the remaining chopper crew. He grabs a machine gun from the chopper, checks it and heads back towards Casey. Protect Sarah Mode.

INT: CHOPPER

The pilot is getting the chopper ready to take off. The sound of the blades slowly turning can be heard. They speed up.

EXT: BY THE CHOPPER

The extract team has Casey, grabs Chuck, and they all climb/fall into the chopper as it lifts from the ground.

Close up on Chopper crewman firing Gatling gun at the guards on the ground. Casey looks jealous.

EXT: Silhouette of unlit Chopper against clearing, moonlit night sky.

INT: CHOPPER

CASEY: How is she?

Close up on Chuck. No response, just grim-faced.


	2. Tourists!

**INT: CASTLE INFIRMARY – TWO DAYS LATER, MORNING**

Sarah and Casey are lying in hospital beds. Casey has his leg up in traction, fiddling with an unlit cigar you know he is dying to light. Chuck is sitting on the edge of Sarah's bed looking like he hasn't slept since the Team's return.

Beckman enters, followed by Greta. They walk to the foot of the beds.

BECKMAN: Casey, it looks like you are making a habit out of getting shot.

CASEY: Grunts

BECKMAN: (smiling?) I thought as much.

Pause.

BECKMAN: Sarah, as I understand it, you have a mild concussion. But, Medical has cleared you to leave the Infirmary in Chuck's care. We can delay your debrief until your full memory returns.

I've already debriefed Chuck on the mission, and we have enough information to proceed. By the way, excellent work Team, despite your injuries.

Pause.

BECKMAN: I have spoken with Devon and Ellie concerning their knowledge of Chuck's activities within this joint NSA/CIA operation.

Surprised looks cross Chuck's and Sarah's faces.

CHUCK: ( whispers to Sarah ) I didn't tell Ellie everything.

He shoots a worried look over at Casey. Casey mouths a 'Bartowski!'.

Beckman doesn't notice the exchange.

BECKMAN: They both handled themselves well on your recent trip to Costa Gravas. Well, for civilians that is.

Pause.

BECKMAN: We have expanded the operations centered at the new Buy More sub-station, increasing the likelihood of needing medical coverage that would be inappropriate in the civilian sector.

Pause.

BECKMAN: Therefore, I have offered Ellie a position here, heading up Castle Infirmary.

CHUCK: Now wait a second, General. I don't like the idea of putting my family in harm's way.

Ellie enters the infirmary, smiling, waving to Sarah. Sarah returns a half-hearted smile and has a very confused look.

Ellie, noticing Casey's cigar, frowns at him. His mouth makes a snarl shape and he puts the cigar on the nightstand.

ELLIE: (slightly bubbly) Chuck, I'll be fine. This place is safer than my own apartment. And I need to do something with myself until the big baby day! And, this way, I'll be able to keep an eye on my baby brother.

CHUCK: Uh… Sis. uh…

BECKMAN: Good. That's settled.

CHUCK: Wait! What? No! (sighs)

Pause.

CHUCK: Ellie, Devon is OK with this?

ELLIE: Yes, Chuck, he is. Mostly. Don't worry, I'm a big girl now.

BECKMAN: Walker, I want you and Chuck to head back to…

CHUCK: (interrupts) No, no, no.

Pause. Sarah, Casey and Greta look shocked.

CHUCK: (speaking quickly) Sarah and I are going to take a little R&R. We both need it. And deserve it. By the time Casey is back in action, we'll be back and you will have a complete Team Bartowski.

Beckman stands there, looking at Chuck, with her eyebrows up, but she tolerates the insubordination.

BECKMAN: Actually, that is exactly what I was about to order you to do.

**INT: CHUCK'S LIVING ROOM – LATER THAT DAY**

Sarah is sitting on the couch, sporting a huge black eye. Chuck is serving her hand and foot. First a cushion then a blanket. He begins to tuck her in as Sarah rolls her eyes.

SARAH: (laughing) OK, Chuck, enough!

Ellie, Devon, Morgan and Alex are standing, watching. Some are stifling a laugh, but Ellie looks jealous. She elbows Devon.

DEVON: (whispers in Ellie's ear) OK, babe, hint taken.

MORGAN: Beckman has agreed to allow Alex into Castle to visit Casey. I'll be escorting her.

Pause.

MORGAN: Um.. Sarah, Can I borrow your gun? I don't think Casey is over IT yet.

ALEX: (smirks) Coward! (smiles)

Sarah stares at Morgan, then shakes her head.

CHUCK: (smiles) No, no, no. No Guns.

Alex grabs Morgan by the arm and leads him out the door.

ALEX: Bye! And have fun!

She then whispers to Morgan

ALEX: When are we going away?

MORGAN: (gulp)

Alex pulls Morgan close and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

CHUCK: (smiles) Oh! That's nice!

Morgan looks terrified, but resigned, as they walk out the door.

ELLIE: Have you two decided where you want to run away to?

SARAH: (red-faced) Chuck?

CHUCK: Something quiet, slow and definitely not spy-ish.

**INT: CASTLE INFIRMARY – SAME TIME**

Casey is lying in bed, leg out of the harness. He is alone and obviously bored, flipping cards into an empty bed pan. We hope.

General Beckman enters. Casey sits up, puts the cards away and tries to get back into the harness.

BECKMAN: As you were, John. It's just us.

She helps John with the harness.

BECKMAN: Ellie have you on a short leash?

CASEY: (shakes his head) Like I've said before, two Bartowskis, twice the fun.

BECKMAN: How has Chuck's training been progressing?

CASEY: Fine.

BECKMAN: Just fine?

CASEY: (oddly unhappy) No, ma'am. Better than expected.

BECKMAN:You should be encouraged by that, but, you seem somehow disappointed.

CASEY: His skills are progressing quite well, better than most, actually. He has near perfect groupings on the firing range. The problem is, when he needs to be lethal, he always manages to find a way to not take a life.

Beckman shifts her weight and crosses her arms.

CASEY: It's part of his character. That's what he is in the dark. The Intersect has nothing to with it. You either have it or you don't. But, has he been lucky so far or is he that good?

BECKMAN: "In the dark"?

CASEY: Yes. It is what makes a Marine a Marine. Honor. Courage. Commitment. Bartowski lives it. It amazes me, at times, as the man has had no training. He's just not a killer.

BECKMAN: Do you have any misgivings about working with him?

CASEY: No, none at all. He has saved my life on more than one occasion. I trust him with my life.

BECKMAN: What about Walker? You once said she was the best partner you ever had. Has that opinion changed since she and Chuck have become romantically involved?

CASEY: She's gotten even better.

Pause.

Casey sits up in bed, straightening as best he can. Obviously, in pain. Groans. Grabs his leg.

CASEY: General, with all due respect, what is this all about? I would gladly have either of them as a partner.

Pause.

CASEY: When the two of them are together, they are much more than the sum of their parts. It is actually an honor to serve with them.

BECKMAN: I just needed a confirmation, John. You have given me that.

CASEY: Of course, if you ever tell either of them that I said that, I will deny it completely.

BECKMAN: (smirks) And maybe you should stop picking on Bartowski.

CASEY: (TM Casey grunt)

Beckman exits. Casey groans under his breath. Did he just betray his partners? His friends? Himself?

CASEY: Damn. The red test!

**INT: CHUCK'S ROOM – LATER THAT DAY**

Chuck is lying on bed reading travel brochures. Sarah enters.

CHUCK: How about Disneyland?

Sarah shakes her head.

CHUCK: ComicCON? You loved it last year.

Sarah actually considers it a moment, smiles, but shakes her head. She lies down next to Chuck and looks at the brochures over his side.

CHUCK: Star Trek Convention?

SARAH: (grimaces) Come on, these are all your kinds of places!

CHUCK: Huh? Oh, you mean NERD!

SARAH: Uh huh.

CHUCK: (sighs) OK, how about the Grand Canyon?

SARAH: (eyes brighten) With rappelling? (looks hopeful)

CHUCK: HA! The Doctor would never sign off on that! But, we could do a simple cruise. We're supposed to take it easy, heavy on the first 'R'.

SARAH: As long as we do it together, I don't really care.

CHUCK: (TM Chuck smile)

**EXT: BUY MORE – SAME DAY, SAME TIME**

Morgan pulls into a parking space and smiles at the sign in front of the car. STORE MANAGER.

ALEX: Why are we going to the Buy More? I thought we were going to visit my father.

MORGAN: We are. He is in Castle Infirmary. The new Buy More is a cover for a new, larger CIA sub-station facility.

ALEX: I know my father's cover was a Buy More employee, but I never heard of Castle Infirmary.

MORGAN: You'll see. But first, I want to show you a few things.

Pause.

MORGAN: This car is not a normal Nerd Herder. It has a few after market goodies, courtesy of the CIA.

Morgan turns on the radio and hits a sequence of station buttons. A screen pops up and he enters a code. He selects 'VS' and a view of Chuck's apartment comes up. Another button brings up another apartment complex.

ALEX: HEY! That's my place! Have you been stalking me?

MORGAN: NO! Nonono. That's what Jeffster does.

ALEX: (annoyed) WHAT?

MORGAN: Oh God! No! I meant that Jeff and Lester are two crazy people. They do stalking for the fun of it. This vehicle is used by Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Me during the course of our duties. I would never stalk you. Remember, I know who your father is.

Pause. Morgan does his head shake thing.

MORGAN: Whew!

Pause.

MORGAN: We look out for each other, protect each other's families and friends. But, things have gotten quite complicated over the past year.

ALEX: For me too. Imagine finding out that your father is an NSA agent and kills people for a living.

MORGAN: He only does that for his country. And under strictest of orders. (nervous) Who am I kidding, I don't get it either. And sometimes he scares the hell out of me. Actually, that's most times. But, he is a good man and I do consider him a friend.

Pause.

MORGAN: I've only been doing this for a year. My best friend turns out to be this spy with a bad-ass, hot, girl-friend. Not that I really… Sheesh, I just keep getting my self in deeper.

ALEX: (smiling) It's OK. I understand. I think.

MORGAN: Let's go see your father before my foot gets stuck in my mouth. Or…

Alex leans over and gives Morgan a kiss on the cheek.

ALEX: Lets go see my dad.

INT: BUY MORE – A FEW MINUTES LATER.

Alex enters the Buy More followed shortly by Morgan.

INT: CASTLE INFIRMARY – AT THE SAME TIME.

Casey is watching a surveillance monitor. He smiles as he sees his daughter. That changes to a frown with the appearance of Morgan.

CASEY: (growling) Grimes.

INT: BUY MORE – AT THE SAME TIME.

Morgan is extremely nervous and stops. Alex notices that she has lost Morgan and turns back. She stops in front of Morgan and straightens his tie.

ALEX: (smiles) Don't worry.

She leans in, grabs his beard and gives him a big kiss.

MORGAN: Oh, you shouldn't do that in here. The walls have eyes.

Alex smiles, takes Morgan's hand and they head to the back.

INT: CASTLE INFIRMARY – A FEW MINUTES LATER.

Alex and Morgan enter. Casey kills the monitor.

ALEX: (big smile) Hi Dad! How are you feeling?

CASEY: (beaming) Wonderful, now that you've come by.

MORGAN: (impishly) John.

Casey frowns when he sees Morgan.

CASEY: Chasing my daughter, now, Grimes?

ALEX: Be nice to him. He has been wonderful to me! Besides, I went after him. (winks at Morgan) He didn't stand a chance.

Casey grunts. Beckons Morgan over. Apprehensively, Morgan moves towards the bed. When he is close enough, Casey grabs him, pretending to hug him.

CASEY: (whispers) If you hurt her in any way, they will never find your body. Understand?

MORGAN: (gulps) Yes, sir!

CASEY: (releases Morgan) (smiles) Is that better?

They continue talking.

**EXT: CHUCK'S APT. COMPLEX - THE NEXT MORNING **

Chuck is loading several small bags into Sarah's Porsche. Feeling around each.

CHUCK: (with each bag) No guns.

He lays the gun to the side.

A second one.

CHUCK: No guns.

CHUCK: And… No…

He takes a bit longer, has a quizzical look on his face. Then pulls out…

A hairdryer!

CHUCK: Er… sorry.

He puts it back.

CHUCK: And…

Pause.

CHUCK: …no guns. That's three. Any more goodies?

SARAH: I might as well go naked.

CHUCK: No objections here!

SARAH: That's supposed to be 'R', not 'S'. Well, OK, a little 'S'.

Ellie and Devon approach.

ELLIE: (gushing) I am so happy that you two are finally taking a real vacation. Devon is so busy, I don't know when we will be able to take some time. Take lots of pictures!

DEVON: Bro! Really awesome trip you have planned. Mucho jealous.

Chuck steps over to Ellie and whispers.

CHUCK: (concerned) Ellie, how bad is it really, Sarah's concussion?

ELLIE: That's hard to say. It appears to be a mild one, but, it will take some time to tell.

Pause.

ELLIE: She may experience headaches, dizziness, fatigue, anxiety,

CHUCK: (at the same time) Oh Lord!

ELLIE: memory and attention problems, sleep problems, and irritability.

CHUCK: (frowns) Then maybe we shouldn't go.

ELLIE: No! We have been through this and you know what to look for. Just pay attention and let Sarah get lots of rest.

Pause.

ELLIE: And definitely no spy stuff!

Ellie gives both C&S a hug and retreats towards her apartment taking Devon's arm.

CHUCK: (to Ellie's back) Right, no Spy stuff. We are just a pair of tourists. Doing the touristy thing.

Chuck guides Sarah to the passenger side. He has a huge grin on his face at the prospect of driving Sarah's Porsche.

CHUCK: I'm Driving.

Sarah slides in, reclines the seat a bit and closes her eyes.

**EXT: SOMEWHERE ON THE ROAD – THAT NIGHT.**

SARAH: (wakes up) What time is it?

CHUCK: Time to eat?

SARAH: Yeah.

They spot a diner just west of the Hoover Dam and pull in.

CHUCK: After dinner, I'll get us a room and we call it a day?

SARAH: Please.

INT: DINER – NEXT MORNING.

Chuck and Sarah are sitting at a table finishing breakfast. Indistinguishable conversation, but obviously happy.

SARAH: I can't remember the last time we were able to eat alone and not be rushed.

CHUCK: Europe.

SARAH: That is too long. Hold on…

She licks Chuck's nose.

SARAH: You had whipped cream on your nose.

CHUCK: (confused) I didn't have any whipped cream.

SARAH: (grins) Your point being?

EXT: DINER PARKING LOT.

Chuck walks over to the passenger side of the car and opens the door for one bad-ass spy. He is still babying her, but she is not complaining.

SARAH: Where to next?

CHUCK: The Hoover Dam. Then a surprise.

After coming around the front of the car, he opens the door and just as he gets in, he snaps a shot of Sarah.

SARAH: HEY!

CHUCK: Too Late.

He stows the camera and starts the Porsche in one motion and they are out on the road again.

A small, red sign appears on the side of the road, up ahead. Chuck reads the sign and smiles.

CHUCK: She put

Sarah catches a glimpse of the sign. She waits for the next one.

SARAH: A bullet

CHUCK: Thru his hat

SARAH: But he's had

CHUCK: Closer shaves than that

CHUCK & SARAH: (yelling and laughing together) BURMA-SHAVE!

SARAH: (kisses Chuck and giggles?) Speaking of which, you could use one.

EXT: HOOVER DAM – AFTERNOON

Montage of scenes. C&S doing the tourist thing.

**EXT: WILLIAMS, AZ, TRAIN STATION – THE NEXT MORNING**

The black Porsche slides into a space, steps away from the train station platform. There is a steaming locomotive sitting on the tracks with several passenger cars, already filling up with tourists headed to the Grand Canyon.

Chuck and Sarah are taking their time walking up to the ticket booth, enjoying the crowds and sounds.

CHUCK: I think you are going to like this. It's a train to the Grand Canyon. No sleeper car, though. (grins)

SARAH: (laughing) I think the secret is out.

Sarah points to a sign above the ticket booth that tells the whole story.

CHUCK: Can't keep a secret from a spy.

They head over to the train and climb aboard. Sarah is wearing a pair of sunglasses, apparently self-conscious about the still, quite visible black eye.

INT: PASSENGER TRAIN.

Sarah takes Chuck's hand and leads him past the first set of seats already occupied by a man Chuck's age, looking very tired, sitting opposite a young girl. She couldn't be more than 8 years old. The man is staring out the window. The girl looks up and smiles at C&S. Chuck smiles back and waves. Sarah manages a half smile. They take the next seat.

More passengers board, filling up the seats. A man walks by with a sidearm just barely under his jacket. He takes a seat at the far end of the train.

A train whistle blows. The train tugs, slowly moves forward, picking up speed.

Sarah is in the aisle seat with Chuck at the window. She is still holding Chuck's hand, tightly. With her other hand she feels for the charm bracelet Chuck gave her. Like comfort food.

CHUCK: (smiles) We have company.

Sarah pops her sunglasses up top her head and turns to look to the side, then up and back. Chuck is staring, almost in awe at Sarah's and the girl's face. The same face, toothy smile and blonde hair ending in a pony-tail. Is that what she would like?

Sarah looks back at Chuck. He's sporting a huge grin. She realizes what Chuck is thinking and turns back to the girl who is now gone. Sarah closes her eyes and bites her lip.

CHUCK: I'm going to the men's room. Can I get you anything from the bar car?

Sarah shakes her head and sits back, trying to relax. Chuck kisses her on the forehead as he leaves. She smiles and relaxes. As if on queue, the girl slides out of her seat and moves towards Sarah.

LITTLE GIRL: Hi! My name is Stephanie!

SARAH: I'm Sarah.

STEPHANIE: Where is your husband?

SARAH: (without skipping a beat) He went to the little boy's room.

The two of them continue talking, Sarah softening a bit from their first encounter. They don't notice as Chuck returns. He decides to leave them be, takes the girl's seat and listens to them. He turns his head towards the scenery outside the windows and slowly falls asleep.

He opens his eyes when he feels a small hand touch his arm.

STEPHANIE: Charlie, your wife fell asleep. She told me that you're both policemen and that a bad man hurt her. Did you catch him?

CHUCK: My wife? Oh! Yes, we did. He's in jail. Sarah just needs a little rest. Thanks for talking to her.

STEPHANIE: I like her.

CHUCK: (TM Chuck smile) So do I.

The man across from Chuck wakes with a start.

FATHER: Who are you?

Chuck offers his hand, but is left hanging.

CHUCK: Charles, Charles Car…

Chuck realizes they have no cover. But, do they really need one?

STEPHANIE: (seems to cover for Chuck) Daddy, this is my new friend, Sarah's, husband. But she fell asleep.

CHUCK: I really should be getting back to her.

Stephanie and Chuck exchange smiles and Chuck gets up.

**INT: CASTLE INFIRMARY - Afternoon**

General Beckman enters, locks the door. Moves over to a display panel by the side of the door and shuts off all security surveillance of the room.

Casey looks over.

INT: BUY MORE – THE SAME TIME

Greta is sitting at her station and brings up the surveillance monitors. There's the one she wants: Castle Infirmary. She sees Casey lying in bed. Then a frown appears. The screen has gone to static.

GRETA: (mutters) Dammit!

INT: CASTLE INFIRMARY – THE SAME TIME

CASEY: General?

BECKMAN: We have a mole.

CASEY: A mole? By that, I assume you mean someone other than Grimes.

BECKMAN: Grimes? (eyes narrow) What makes you say that?

CASEY: He is a furry pest.

BECKMAN: I am referring to a leak.

CASEY: Sorry, I think I am suffering a little cabin fever. What's happened?

BECKMAN: That is what you and I are going to figure out, Colonel. We need to plug this leak and fast.

They continue talking.

**EXT: BEST BUY – THE SAME TIME**

A dark sedan sits across the street from the Buy More parking lot. A man and woman are sitting in the car, watching the Buy More. A phone rings.

WOMAN: Yes? (listens) Agents Carmichael and Walker left yesterday. Agent Casey and the General are still in the sub-station. (listens) Very well. (hangs up)

**EXT: GRAND CANYON, AZ – TRAIN STATION**

The train arrives at the station, slowly coming to a stop with a final puff. The engine is engulfed by clouds of steam.

Passengers are getting off the train, the platform quickly filling up. Stephanie and her father get to the door, her father tries to hold her back, to be careful, but Stephanie jumps down as kids will do.

Stephanie is excited about all the people milling about, but there is someone she wants to see first. She spots her!

STEPHANIE: (loudly) Talk to you later Sarah! (waves)

Sarah waves back and Chuck smiles as they head in opposite directions. C&S work their way up the stairs from the station by the Grand Canyon hotel.

Chuck is taking pictures of everything. He tries several times to take a picture of Sarah, but she will have none of it. Vanity never seemed to be a trait of hers.

CHUCK: I wish I had brought a video camera. Captain Awesome is always using his. Ellie seems to love it.

SARAH: Let me take one of you.

A passerby quickly moves in and suggests that Sarah and Chuck move in close together in front of the Canyon view. Sarah can't say no.

Stephanie spots Sarah and comes running.

STEPHANIE: (yelling) Sarah! Sarah!

She catches up and hugs Sarah, then Chuck. Her father is walking up to them behind Stephanie. He does not look too pleased about her befriending Sarah.

STEPHANIE: Charlie, can you please take a picture of Sarah and me?

Chuck happily complies, taking several with Stephanie's camera then sneaking a few with his.


	3. They Took My Daddy!

**INT: ELLIE AND DEVON'S APARTMENT**

Ellie is sitting on the couch looking at some papers. Devon enters the room, shirtless and sweating. How else?

DEVON: What are you working on, babe?

ELLIE: (frowns) I am going over the results of Sarah's blood work. I wish Sarah was back so I could re-do the tests.

DEVON: Serious?

ELLIE: Take a look for your self. (hands papers to Devon)

DEVON: The first result is from two months ago. Negative. Her pre-mission. Postive. Oh boy. Not good. And her post-mission?

ELLIE: I haven't gotten it back yet. There is just so much paperwork to catch up on.

DEVON: Have you told her?

ELLIE: (anxiously) Not yet.

Pause. Shakes her head.

And, if I had seen her pre-mission sooner, I would never have allowed her to go on that trip.

Pause.

ELLIE: I swear, I get the feeling that someone tried to hide it. I found her pre-mission in a pile of unfiled results.

**EXT: GRAND CANYON – LATE AFTERNOON**

The train whistle blows as the train station begins to fill. It's busy and load. Shortly we see our heroes, slowly walking towards the front of the train. Chuck stands next to the stairs and waits for Sarah to climb up. He looks back and watches the other people boarding.

Sarah hasn't moved, so Chuck looks back at her. She seems to be looking for someone.

CHUCK: Sarah?

SARAH: (distracted) mmmm?

CHUCK: Are we getting on?

SARAH: I was looking for Stephanie. I don't see her or her father.

CHUCK: (grinning) Miss her already?

SARAH: (anxious) I just get the feeling something is wrong.

CHUCK: (worried) Why? See something?

SARAH: No. Sorry, let's go. I've been a spy so long, I can't help it sometimes.

She climbs up. Chuck follows after he takes another look for anything out of the ordinary.

**INT: INSIDE THE TRAIN**

Sarah takes a seat and falls asleep almost as soon as she sits. Chuck takes the facing seat and watches her. A little worried. Smiles. Falls asleep.

A lurch. Chucks wakes up. Sarah is gone. Bathroom? He grabs an abandoned newspaper and begins to read. She should be back. He gets up and begins walking towards the back of the train. His eyes brighten.

CHUCK: (TM Chuck smile) There you are!

SARAH: (not doing it for her this time) I went looking for Stephanie. She isn't on board.

CHUCK: Spy-tingle?

SARAH: (nervous) I guess so.

They move back to their seats.

The train arrives in Williams. The tourists begin collecting their things and getting off. Sarah is a little slow. Chuck is patient. Finally, they get to the door and Sarah spots Stephanie. She smiles with obvious relief.

**EXT: WILLIAMS, AZ TRAIN STATION**

Sarah calls out to Stephanie from the door of the train.

SARAH: (waving)

Stephanie! Over here! Stephanie!

Stephanie turns around. Her face dirty from tears.

STEPHANIE: (crying)

Sarah! Charlie!

She runs towards them, hugging Sarah with all her might. Sobbing heavily. Chuck kneels down, places his hand on her back. Sarah is holding her head.

CHUCK: Stephanie, what's the matter?

STEPHANIE: (crying) They… (sob) they… (between tears) they took… (breaks down)

Sarah kneels down to Stephanie's level.

SARAH: Steph, hon, you have to calm down, or we can't understand you.

STEPHANIE: (crying slows a little) They took my father!

SARAH: Who took him? The police?

STEPHANIE: No! Bad men! Just before we got on the train. Three bad men grabbed my Daddy and tried to grab me. (sobs, then stops) My Daddy told me to run, so I did. I hid with the suitcases. I wanted to look for you, but I couldn't get out.

SARAH: The baggage car. Right. Very good and very brave. Do you remember anything else?

STEPHANIE: (sniffles) I saw them take my Daddy to a heli… a heli…

CHUCK: A helicopter? Can you tell us what it looks like?

STEPHANIE: It was a blue one, with a cowboy on the side.

CHUCK: (whispers) Let's go somewhere a little more private.

SARAH: I'd like to call Beckman as well.

CHUCK: This is a police matter.

As they reach the car, they see a police cruiser with lights flashing.

CHUCK: Guys, wait here a sec.

Two officers are speaking to a third in a white shirt. Their boss. As Chuck gets closer he can see the man's face clearly.

Chuck flashes:

POLICE CHIEF - John Talbert. VOLKOFF AGENT - Ilya Nadamov. Undercover in SW, US. Assassin. White outline of cowboy on horse, blue background.

Chuck puts his head down. He bends down to pick up a piece of junk, turns and returns to the girls in the car.

CHUCK: (brusquely) Get in the car.

STEPHANIE: What happened?

SARAH: Let's just do what Chuck says.

STEPHANIE: I don't understand.

SARAH: Do you trust me?

STEPHANIE: (nods)

SARAH: Then let's go and Chuck will tell us all about it. You'll have to sit on my lap.

Chuck gets in on the other side, checks Sarah and Stephanie, and heads out, hoping that they haven't attracted any attention.

The Chief looks over at the Porsche. Follows it as it leaves. Something. He dismisses the thought and continues talking to his men.

With a bit of distance, Chuck begins:

CHUCK: (in a slight panic) That was Police Chief John Talbert of Williams. I remember reading that he was not a very nice man. Let's get a little further away from here and then we will talk. OK?

Sarah and Stephanie both nod their heads.

Chuck continues to drive, deep furrows form on his forehead. He looks over at Stephanie and sees that she is beginning to doze off. Some of his panic subsides.

CHUCK: Sarah, is she asleep?

SARAH: Yes. You flashed didn't you?

CHUCK: Yes. And there is quite a bit more. Being a Police Chief is just a cover. He works for Volkoff. I think we should call Beckman as we are 'naked'. Sorry, about the guns. I'll never do that again.

SARAH: (smiles) Not all of them. You never checked under the hood, or the driver side front wheel well.

CHUCK: I thought we had a rule. No lies, no secrets?

Pause.

CHUCK: (relieved) Thank you for keeping that secret.

SARAH: No, I am sorry about breaking that rule. We are supposed to be tourists, not on a mission.

Pause.

SARAH: You were going to call Beckman.

Chuck punches a sequence on the radio, bringing up a screen. A few more taps on the screen and General Beckman appears.

BECKMAN: Chuck? Should I assume that something has gone wrong on your trip? (alarmed) And who is that child.

CHUCK: Shhh.. Sorry, General, but I would rather not wake her at the moment. Her name is Stephanie.

Chuck continues to relate the events leading up to the present.

CHUCK: (ashamed) And, now, I think we are a little unprepared to handle this on our own.

BECKMAN: (shakes her head) You two just can't take a vacation and not get into trouble.

Pause.

Chuck, for now; your mission is to protect the girls. Avoid any contact and proceed to our facility in Flagstaff. I'll contact you later with more information.

The screen goes blank.

**EXT: BEST BUY – JUST AFTER**

The same, unidentified dark sedan still sits across the street from the Buy More parking lot.

The man and woman are sitting in the car, watching the Buy More. A phone rings.

WOMAN: Yes? (listens) Very well. (hangs up) We are a go. Now.

The Man taps his mic.

MAN: GO! GO! GO!

The man and woman draw their weapons, exit the vehicle and runs towards the Buy More.

**INT: SARAH'S PORSCHE - DUSK**

It begins to get dark. Is it that late already? Chuck turns on the headlights.

CHUCK: Flagstaff is about 30 minutes away. At the next secluded area, I am going to stop and get your guns. Both of them.

Chuck calls up the GPS and punches in Flagstaff, using, what he hopes will be safer; Route 66. It tells him to take the next exit.

A few moments later, he sees a gas station ahead and takes the opportunity to retrieve Sarah's guns.

CHUCK: I hate having these around Stephanie. But, I am not taking any chances. 'Protect the girl.'

Sarah closes her eyes and bites her tongue; she heard Beckman say 'girls'. It's her job to protect him.

Just as Chuck pulls out of the station, an alarm begins to chirp. "BUY MORE BREACH" begins to flash on the screen.

CHUCK: DAMN!

SARAH: (surprised) Chuck?

Stephanie wakes up crying. Sarah kills the alarm and brings the GPS back up.

SARAH: Shhhhh, sweetheart. It'll be alright. Right, Chuck?

Chuck turns on all the charm he can muster. Big smile, not quite a TM, but, he almost believes it himself.

CHUCK: Absolutely!

Pause.

CHUCK: Why don't you two take a little nap. We will be in Flagstaff soon. Then we can get something to eat. I bet you are very hungry.

Stephanie nods her head. She leans her head on Sarah's chest and is quickly asleep, sucking her thumb.

Chuck shoves a Bluetooth in his ear and tries to raise Beckman. No response. Casey. No response. Tries another number…

MORGAN: (starts to hyper-ventilate) Buddy! We're under attack!

CHUCK: Morgan, you have to calm down. I saw the alert. I couldn't raise Beckman or Casey. What's happening?

MORGAN: (excited) I grabbed a few of the 'fake' sales reps. We had a small issue of leadership and protocol. When they saw Alex by my side, they got in line.

Pause.

CHUCK: What about Ellie?

MORGAN: (breathing more normally) She left a few hours ago with Devon.

Pause.

MORGAN: What? Yes.

Pause.

Sorry, Chuck, it is insane here right now. I'll have to call you back later. We're going in.

Morgan hangs up.

CHUCK: Waitwaitwait (too late)

Chuck makes another call.

CHUCK: Ellie?

ELLIE: Chuck! It's so good to hear your voice. Is Sarah OK? Are you OK?

CHUCK: (lying again) Yes, of course.

ELLIE: Devon called. He told me what happened at Castle and is coming home. Oh God!

Her voice cracks.

CHUCK: Ellie? Are you OK?

ELLIE: Chuck, come home. Please.

CHUCK: OK. I have to take care of something. Then I'll come straight to you.

ELLIE: Devon spoke with Morgan and he has things under control. Why doesn't that make me feel better? But, he is a spy too, right?

CHUCK: (hesitates) Yeah. Morgan will get things squared away.

ELLIE: Call me when you have a chance. It is getting late, but I need to talk to you.

CHUCK: Will do, sis. Talk to you later.

ELLIE: (desperate) Wait! Chuck?

CHUCK: Yes?

ELLIE: Take good care of Sarah.

CHUCK: Always.

Chuck hangs up. He knows what he has to do. He slows down, pulls over, and makes a U-turn back to the Interstate. Headed West! Picking up speed. The cops will have to be fast to catch him.

He flashes:

EMERGENCY PROTOCOLS. CHALLENGES. PASSPHRASES.

He makes another phone call.

MALE VOICE: Flagstaff.

CHUCK: Carmichael.

MALE VOICE: Good evening, Sir. Alpha Bravo Niner.

CHUCK: Sigma Tau Omega.

MALE VOICE: Confirmed. You are a long way from home, Sir. What can I do for you?

CHUCK: Emergency Protocol Zulu

MALE VOICE: Again, Alpha Bravo Niner.

Chuck looks over at the girls. Sarah is awake and watching. Chuck smiles. He cups the mic.

CHUCK: (to Sarah) We have a father to rescue.

Sarah puts her hand on Chuck's leg and squeezes.

CHUCK: (again, to Sarah) There's no going back.

Sarah nods.

CHUCK: (slowly, on phone) Niner. Niner. Alpha.

MALE VOICE: Locations?

CHUCK: First. Williams, Arizona. Police Station. I'll be there in ten minutes.

MALE VOICE: They are on their way.

Pause.

CHUCK: Second location. Burbank, CA. Maintain cover. That is essential. Castle. Report to Agent… (shakes his head) Agent Cobra.

MALE VOICE: Repeat agent name, Sir.

CHUCK: I know, I know. But it is Cobra. As in the snake.

MALE VOICE: Accepted! (surprised) They'll be wheels up in 5. Anything else, Sir?

CHUCK: No. Carmichael out.

Chuck pushes the accelerator down to the floor. That's when he realizes that it is already all the way down. Thank God for the boring, straight I40.


	4. Rescue

**INT: BUY MORE LOCKER ROOM – SAME TIME**

Morgan puts his phone away and checks out the under-cover green shirts.

MORGAN: Don't we have any cool weapons?

Pause. Takes another look at the agents. His eyes bulge at the sight of one particularly buxom agent.

MORGAN: Sheesh. Does the CIA hire only HOT agents?

ALEX: Morgan! Focus!

MORGAN: Sorry, you're right. People, do we have any RPGs, C4... anything other than these pea shooters?

GREEN SHIRT 1: Just side arms. Everything else is locked up in Castle.

MORGAN: (eyes light up) Alex! Your father's Crown Vic!

ALEX: On it!

She points to three of the female green shirts.

You're with me. NOW!

MORGAN: Whew! I love it when she talks that way.

Pause.

MORGAN: Does anyone here have a touch of the Nerd? Come on, don't be ashamed! Some of my best friends are Nerds. (rolls eyes)

Pause.

We'll blow the door if we have to, but I need intel on what is on the other side. This is a rescue, foremost.

GREEN SHIRT 2: I do, sir.

MORGAN: Very well lad, let's see what you've got. Can we tap in to the surveillance monitors or at least cut the cell jammers?

GREEN SHIRT 2: I'll try, sir!

MORGAN: No! Do!

Green Shirt 2 sits at a Buy More / CIA terminal and begins typing.

Alex returns, carrying a bazooka.

MORGAN: (shaking his head) Your father had a bazooka in his car?

ALEX: Who knew?

GREEN SHIRT 2: I have surveillance video. No audio.

MORGAN: That was fast! Good boy!

GREEN SHIRT 2: I didn't do anything!

He turns towards the other agents and is greeted by a dozen more agents, these in heavy battle armor. One of the armored female agents steps forward.

FEMALE AGENT: Agent Cobra?

MORGAN: Who? Oh, yes. Ah, Agent Carmichael must've sent you. What a bud! What do they call you?

TEAM LEADER CORTANA: He did, Sir! Team Leader Cortana. I was told to report to you. I have another two dozen agents securing the perimeter. What's the situation?

MORGAN: (smiles) Cortana, huh? Like the name.

Morgan grabs Cortana and pulls her over to the Surveillance monitor. Green Shirt 2 pulls up the Infirmary. They can see Beckman and Casey have managed to seal themselves off from the rest of Castle.

GREEN SHIRT 2: I have audio.

BECKMAN: (on the monitor) Well, Grimes? Are you going to rescue us any time this year? I hacked Castle security and you should be able to see me. And Casey.

MORGAN: Ma'am? You hacked!

BECKMAN: The ones that mounted the assault have been isolated in various sections of Castle. I see you have managed to acquire an assault team.

MORGAN: We'll have you out in a minute.

The over whelming number of agents made the task of enemy round-up come off without a hitch. Morgan was still high on adrenaline when he and his men finally made it to the Infirmary. Along the way, they run into a familiar face.

MORGAN: Greta? What? I wondered what happened to you! Oh boy! A lot of questions need to be answered.

Greta flashed a sneer as she is led away.

Morgan proceeded to the Infirmary to find Alex was already standing next to Casey. Casey gives Morgan his usual greeting; ::grunt::. Beckman straightens out her shirt and jacket.

BECKMAN: With me Agent Grimes!

(and she is out the door)

Morgan almost trips on himself trying to catch up.

BECKMAN: Job well done! While Chuck sent way too many men, making your job quite simple, I was impressed with how you managed to put together a team and assign duties.

Pause.

MORGAN: (confused) Thank-you? Ma'am.

BECKMAN: You took charge!

Pause.

BECKMAN: Let's go see how Chuck and Sarah are doing.

**EXT: I40, EAST OF WILLIAMS, ARIZONA – SAME TIME**

Chuck lets up on the accelerator and exits for Williams, guided to the Police Station by the GPS.

He taps his bluetooth for an incoming call.

CHUCK: Carmichael.

MALE VOICE: Team Leader Bluet. We are deployed around the Police Station and await your arrival.

CHUCK: Copy that. Arrival in about two seconds. Check that, I am there.

EXT: WILLIAMS, ARIZONA POLICE STATION – NIGHTTIME

Chuck sees nothing. No one.

Something is wrong.

Sarah taps Chuck's leg and points out the window on her side of the car. A single light flashes.

CHUCK: Team Leader Bluet, is that you?

TEAM LEADER BLUET: Copy that.

Chuck kills the ignition and dome lights. The only light comes from a window in the station. He checks both guns. He climbs out of the car and begins to head over to the rescue team.

Sarah gets out of the car. Stephanie is standing next to her, holding her hand.

SARAH: Chuck!

Chuck turns around.

CHUCK: Stay in the Car!

Sarah is stunned. He realizes how odd that sounds. He always wanted to say it. But, now? He trots back to Sarah and hands her a gun.

CHUCK: Protect Stephanie. I'll be back! I promise.

Chuck kisses Sarah and backs away. Stephanie grabs his hand. He looks down and smiles. He backs away, looking at Sarah, then Stephanie. 'Protect the girls'. Yes, both of them.

CHUCK: (yells) I have a Daddy to save!

He flashes a big TM Chuck smile even he believes. He turns and runs, swallowed by the darkness.

Stephanie breaks the silence.

STEPHANIE: I think Charlie is a very brave man.

SARAH: (struggles to keep her voice from cracking) Yes he is. Let's get in the car. It's going to get very loud and very dangerous out here.

Sarah herds Stephanie into the Porsche and helps her with the seat belt. She comes around and gets in. She feels the second gun on the seat under her. He's unarmed! She leaves it there. She starts the engine, puts the car into gear and waits.

Stephanie leans into Sarah. Sarah holds her with her right arm. Her left hand holding the other gun, white knuckled.

The lights around the station come on, blinding the girls. They go out. Darkness. Silence. Just breathing.

A massive fire fight erupts. Tracer rounds light the station. Men running. The lights blink on. Go out.

Spotlights on the choppers go on. The girls see men pushing other men out to the parking lot, forcing them to the ground.

Sarah holds her breath. She feels Stephanie squeezing even tighter. The men on the ground are being guarded, not shot.

Her phone rings. Rings again. She looks at the screen and sees Chuck's face. CHUCK! She taps the screen, but only croaks.

CHUCK: Sarah, I have someone with me that would like to speak to Stephanie.

Sarah gives the phone to Stephanie. She hears 'Daddy'; the rest is drowned out. She realizes she is sobbing. What a mess Chuck has made of her!

They see two men, lit from behind, walking away from the station. Getting closer. Stephanie jumps out of the car and runs to the pair. Sarah moves to stop her, but is too slow.

Sarah looks again and smiles. She gets out of the car and runs towards the other figure.


	5. Change Of Heart

**EXT: BUY MORE PARKING LOT – THE NEXT DAY, EARLY MORNING**

Beckman and Chuck are standing next to several large, darkened-window SUVs.

CHUCK: General, what was it that Volkoff wanted from Stephanie's father?

BECKMAN: Chuck, I'm sorry. I know you want to know what this is all about.

You can never repeat what little I can tell you. Ever. Not even to Sarah.

She looks straight into Chuck's eyes, sending chills. He agrees.

BECKMAN: Stephanie's father was threatened by Volkoff. He was told to steal a top-secret device he was working on or his daughter would be killed. The father stole the device, took his daughter, and has been living on the lam for the last several weeks.

Pause.

BECKMAN: Once again, you have gummed up the works. Stephanie idolizes you. She's convinced her father to trust you. And that may one day come back to haunt you.

Stephanie and her father are led to their vehicle by a half dozen Marshals.

Stephanie runs out ahead and hugs Chuck.

STEPHANIE: Charlie, I am going to miss you!

CHUCK: (TM Chuck Smile) I am going to miss you too! You're gonna be a good girl and take care of your father, right?

STEPHANIE: (smiles) You bet!

FATHER: (offers his hand to Chuck) Charles, thank you again for everything. And my apologies for putting you and Sarah at risk.

CHUCK: Thank you too, sir. That little girl has affected Sarah and me in ways you can't imagine.

Pause. Beckman does not look too happy.

You still won't give me your name?

FATHER: I think it would be safer for you, and us, if you did not know.

Stephanie takes her father's hand as they climb into the SUV. The door closes; the windows too dark to see through. But, the window opens and Stephanie sticks her head out for a final good-bye.

As the window is closing, Chuck does a double take. Did Stephanie just flash?

CHUCK: General, did you see that?

Too late. Beckman has already walked away. Chuck repeats himself as he runs after Beckman. She pretends not to hear him.

**INT: CASTLE INFIRMARY – THE SAME DAY, A LITTLE LATER**

Chuck enters Castle and on his way to the debrief room he spots Sarah with Ellie in the Infirmary. He steps in.

CHUCK: Hey Sis! Can I steal Sarah for debrief?

ELLIE: Not yet. We are almost done. I'll send her in when we're finished.

Chuck smiles and leaves. Ellie smiles at her brother, waiting for him to leave. She takes a deep breath.

ELLIE: Sarah, I need the truth. Did you know you were pregnant before you went out? Did you hide these pre-mission lab results?

Pause. Does 'The Rule' apply to Ellie?

SARAH: Yes. And yes.

ELLIE: (shakes her head) I won't ask why, as I probably wouldn't like the answer. When did you know that you lost the baby? Are you OK?

SARAH: Thanks for not asking why. I didn't remember until it all came back in a rush this morning. I was a mess.

Pause.

SARAH: Thank God Chuck wasn't around. I was angry with him for what he did to me. Then myself. Then I lost it. Before Stephanie, I would have been relieved. Now, I'm depressed and confused.

ELLIE: Well, then I guess the good news is that you are healthy, everything looks good and you should be able to conceive again.

She waits for a response from Sarah, but gets none.

ELLIE: Does Chuck know yet?

SARAH: No. And please, let me figure out how to tell him.

ELLIE: Would you like to talk after debrief? We can leave early.

SARAH: (amazed at her answer) I'd like that.

Sarah and Ellie hug.


End file.
